It All Started With a Fight
by crazed4now
Summary: The idea from the first chapter didn't work out so great and i suffered massive brain death. So this story ends, and the 4th chapter is me explaining why i killed it. The story i speak of in chap 5 is Kill to Be Killed.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY NEW FANFIC!! 'audience applauds'. Wow, and it's not Naruto! Why?! well, cause i'm past that phase. NOW I'M INTO BLEACH!!. Ok, so the first chapter is short (as you can see). Here's the deal. I wrote the beginning of the story, now you all get to make a plotline! How do you do this? Well, you review me, giving me something to actually FIX (that means "it's good! great job!" doesn't count), and then you give me an idea. "But Jimbob, your highness, wouldn't that take all the fun out of it?" NO! Here's the twist, this is a combined effort on all of your parts! I'll take bits and parts of each idea, and place them into the story line. And, so you know if your idea is used, i'll thank you up here in my magical header! So, have fun everyone and help me out tons! (ps, if nothing is turned in by one week, i'll continue without all of you and this offer is void until i offer it again).**

* * *

There was a crash, followed by the sound of blood spraying onto the ground. A scream with vengeance in it's tone and then... nothing.

The next thing Ichigo remembered was the sound of two people fighting in the room next to his. From the sound of it, one was girl and the other was a boy.

"Why do I have to look after him?!" The male voice belted quite clearly past the wooden door.

"Because it's your turn! Stop being a baby and get in there!" The door flew open, Uryuu unwillingly being pushed in by Rukia. "Now get in there and do it already!" The door slammed shut, leaving the two boys alone.

"Am I really that much of a hassle?" Ichigo smiled after saying this, though he still kept his eyes closed.

"So, you're awake." He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. "Well then, I suppose you'll be fine without my tending."

"Come on Uryuu, you could at least pretend to be nice to me. After all, I'm the one who just saved your ass."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, figuring the conversation would come up. Yes, it was his fault for provoking the hollow in the first place, but it wasn't like he actually thought Ichigo would join in and make it all worse. Then again, he should have never expected Ichigo to keep his mouth shut. "Fine." The boy rose to his feet, sitting down next to the futon while a heavy sigh came from his lungs. "What do you want to talk about?"

There was a silence.

"Ichigo?" Uryuu poked the boy in the arm, waiting for any sign of life. Luckily, the orange-haired pulled his limb away, pushing the other boy back a bit.

"Stop it, I'm tired, not dead." He flung his eyes open, the light brown orbs staring up and to his right. "Don't take me to be a wimp."

"That's not it!" The crossed his arms, turning his head to the side, "Really, you say to be nice to you but when I do, all you do is complain."

"Oh come on, I'm just messin' with you." He smiled a little bit, laughing under his breath. "You always over-react."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, some people seem to be a bit confused. It's not so much that I can't think of any ideas, I just thought that it would be interesting to do what the readers actually want to happen. It's like those books when you read a page and it says at the bottom "To go down the hallway, turn to page 34. To exit the house, go to page 12." But yeah, THANK YOU CHESHIREJIN AND DORKCHIC!!! Yeah, sorry about the blond thing, it's a habit. And Ichigo is discombobulated, so that's my excuse for the "who's who thing" (chesire will get that). So yeah, here's chapter 2 with suggestions from my lovely commenter (only dork really gave me anything to work with).**

* * *

After some time, Ichigo had fallen asleep again. Uryuu figured he must be tired after getting injured and then waking up just to have an argument. The dark-haired boy found this as a chance to get up and make himself something to eat.

The rest of Urahara's shop was silent; it seemed that not only Ichigo was sleeping. The clock in the kitchen read 11:24 pm, so Uryuu decided grab something with sugar to keep him up until his shift was over.

"Long night?" A figure appeared in the doorway, taking the boy by surprise.

"Urahara," he took a breath, calming himself down immediately. "No, just wanted something to eat."

"Ah, so you're hungry from fighting with Ichigo." the blond man smiled, stepping into the room and taking a seat. "I don't blame you, yelling for an hour straight would make anyone need a little something to eat."

Uryuu continued rummaging through cabinets while he replied. "So you could hear us?"

"I think the whole town heard you two going off at each other." He gave a small laugh, taking a breath before speaking again. "So, mind explaining what exactly happened yet or are you still going to say that I have to ask Ichigo."

"I guess it's up to me since he can't seem to stay awake long enough to actually give any information." The boy took a snack from the cupboard and turned to the blond man as he sat in a chair, awaiting the boy's response. "It all started when Ichigo said something ridiculous on the way home from school."

"Something ridiculous?" He raised his eyebrow slightly, "and what may that something be?"

"I don't even remember anymore." Uryuu was lying through his teeth. But that sort of thing didn't seem to be important at the moment. "Anyway, it was just bad luck that a hollow popped up just then. I was yelling at Ichigo which turned into me yelling at the hollow."

"So how did Ichigo get attacked if you were the one yelling at the thing?"

"He did the same thing as I did while he was caught up in the moment. Ichigo was the closest, so that's how he was hit instead of me. I managed to kill it before I ran him over here, but that's where you come in."

"Hmm, I see." He used his cane to stand up, walking over to the doorway. "Well, you've got awhile until your shift is up; so no falling asleep." The blond man exited the room, leaving Urahara alone once more.

**

* * *

Ok, this is short because I want you guys to actually understand what's going on this time. You can pick out details and make a small story or maybe just an idea for part of the story. Please review so I can write more based on what you give me. (I have some devious ideas in place, though I can't promise i won't giggle while writing it. XD )**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this? Is there glitch in the system? 'taps screen' there's no way that's right. 210 people read this in January? Is it possible... do people really... like me? 'starts to cry' well, that or people like bleach and short stories. In any case, I LOVE YOU ALL!! Yes, you 55 Americans, and you 7 Canadians, and yes, even you UAE person. I may not know where UAE (does that stand for the United Arabian Empire?) is, but I love you all the same for making it to chapter 2. This one was kinda just inspired, but i really don't know from who. Only 3 people have posted reviews that help me, so... yeah, thank you guys! oh and regular reviews are nice too!! they keep me wanting to make more chapters!!! So if you don't have any ideas but you like what you see, a nice "I love you" goes a long way. XD My stats say 98 people made it to chapter 2 and that really does mean a lot to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. And as payment for your attention, he's an actual chapter (though it's short because my english teacher has brainwashed me to be precise again...damn 1000 word limit...).**

* * *

It had been about a month now since Ichigo had been hurt. The shift had been set on a strict time-line so that no one would have any excuse to cop-out (of course, the list was made by Uryuu). On weekdays, From six to three, Urahara would take care of the boy since it was when everyone was at school. Then from three to eleven was Rukia's time with carrot top. eleven to six was the night shift which was either Orihime or Chad, they switched off every other day. Saturday and Sunday, Urahara would take the nightshift (which was easy since it was just doing work in a separate room) and then Uryuu would take the hours of eight AM to eleven PM. He only agreed to this since he only had to worry about weekends.

It was a nice and it worked out fairly well, until the announcement that was made from Urahara on Friday.

"Uryuu, I'm meeting some people out of town for a couple of days. So I need you to take all of Sunday and Saturday for me."

It was a shock to the boy to say that very least. What about the list?! What happened to the ideals of the schedule?! "What? Well, I don't know about that."

"Please? It's really important. Plus, Ichigo sleeps most of the time. I'll give you a list of things to do and you just make sure you keep on task. Come back tomorrow and I'll leave the note on the door, kay?"

Unfortunately, Uryuu knew that it was probably important and that Urahara had the most time taking care of Ichigo out of everyone. This led to him agreeing quite easily. But upon stepping up to the paper that was duct taped to the door the next day, a quick look-over showed some definite problems. He had known that the orange haired boy had temporarily no feeling in his legs from his injuries, but did it need to create a list that was nearly 5 pages long? How was any of this to be accomplished in a day? But Uryuu refused to complain as he stepped inside of the house, declaring to himself that he'd do the work he agreed to do. The first few things seemed pretty easy, so maybe the rest of it was too.

Number one: Give Ichigo his morning medicine. It's in the kitchen on the table, furthest to the left.

Uryuu looked up from Urahara's note and to the counter where he saw a little black pouch. It had a syringe in it with one dose of medicine. Uryuu was used to medical supplies, so he quickly got on the task, cleaning the puncture point with alcohol first and then proceeding. It was over in an instant and the orange-haired teen didn't even need to be woken up. "Alright, that was easy enough." The pale skin rose into the air as Uryuu stood up, reading the next thing on the list.

Number two: Get breakfast started. Feed yourself first and then make Ichigo pancakes or something. He'll eat just about anything, so no need to ask him what he wants. Bring his food to him at this time.

Bring the food to him? That was sort of an unnecessary comment. That's what he was planning to do anyhow. But the list was long and Uryuu still had some ways to go, so he ignored it for the moment, grabbing a quick bowl of cereal first. After that, it didn't take long to make a batch of plain pancakes with one slab of butter on top to bring to Ichigo.

"Hey, wake up." Uryuu shoved Ichigo a big, putting the plate of food down along with the glass of milk that he had poured for the other boy. "Breakfast is ready."

The taller boy rolled over a bit, opening one eye and then the other. "Uryuu?" He sat up using his arms, trying to collect his thoughts. "Now that I think of it, Hat-and-clogs said something about you taking care of me all weekend. I though he was just joking though."

"Joking? Why would he say something like that as a joke?" His careful features tipped to the side as the boy tilted his head slightly.

"Nothing, Forget it." Ichigo sighed, taking the food he saw next to Uryuu and eating it, not even asking if it was for him. "So, you're really gonna try to take care of me?"

"That's what I promised Urahara I'd do, so I guess so."

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head a little. "He's got a sick sense of humor."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

The boy's face shot to confusion as he looked up at Uryuu. "What? Don't you think what he's asking is a bit on the odd side?"

"It's just to take care of you while he's out of town for a few days, right?" The suspicion from before started to creep back as he began to think of how number two was worded weirdly and that Urahara's list was surprisingly long. "Just what exactly do you know that I don't?"

"Well, if this is breakfast and you're on the same task schedule as Hat-and-clogs, then I'd take a look at the next thing on the list quick."

Uryuu pulled out the piece of paper with a bit of a rush, his eyes finding the next point right away.

Number three: Ichigo's morning bath. Nothing major, just a quick wash-down. You're gonna wash his hair later, so right now it's as important. Have fun.

Have fun? Was this a joke?! "Just what is this?!" The boy's face went read as he shot to his feet, not sure what was going on anymore, it had to be a joke, right?!


	4. Sorry

Ok, here's the deal. (yes, this is the last thing i'll post in this story.... 83% sure).

I was writing stuff for creative writing and making freaking short stories which drove me CRAZY and drawing from a children's book when i was making fight4 (It all started with a fight chapter 4, for those of you who may be a little confused). I promised i'd get around to it and, you know what? I wrote about 2 paragraphs. After that, i went to my kingdom hearts world, back to naruto, and then to final fantasy.

So this is a chapter to explain why i'm stopping the series. It's very simple and very too the point.

i HATE guidelines.

Another day at UKHS (UKHS for for short) was fun for me because all i had to do was make sure everyone was in character and make sure that all my info was in order, but this kind of fanfic is weird for me. I have to say when it happened because you need to understand their relationship up to that point and then i have to think of what i want them to do. But... i don't know, it's hard to develop characters when they're already developed. there isn't a point A and point B; there's point A, the story, and then point A again.

So this story is being aborted because i can't stand this. But to make it up to all of you, Ichigo and Uryuu will be in my next story... which will probably be a cross-over because my friend gave me a good idea for one.

Once again, i'm REALLY sorry.

But if someone out there wants me to, i can put up what i had so far for fight4 in chapter 5... even though there's not much, i guess it's better than nothing.


	5. Chapter 4 or what survived from it

**Ok, due to a commenter making me feel bad (i was hoping to do this anyways), i've decided to put up what i had... plus a little extra-extra 'wink'. I felt bad, so i attempted to make it longer. Plus, it was only like... 70-80 words. I hope this suffices so that your ideas may grow wild and spread to various fields of well being.  
****...  
I really have to stop working on my children's book...

* * *

**

Uryuu stared at the bathtub as it filed up to the halfway mark. This was unbelievable. He was used to seeing Ichigo for nearly the entire day come weekends, but the activities outside of his scheduled times were unknown to him. The black-haired boy was used to medicine, card games, lunch, conversation, medicine, dinner, and then leaving for the night.

"Hey, you gonna help me or what?" Ichigo sat in the chair and Uryuu had put him in, awaiting for the task to be done. "I can't exactly get over there by myself."

Uryuu sighed, pushing his glasses up before walking over to the older boy, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." He pulled Ichigo's arm around him, ignoring the fact that he could feel the tanned skin of the other boy pressing against him. This was wrong on so many different levels.

"Hurry up," Ichigo urged Ishida on.

* * *

**Gah!! i wish i could go further, but i'm getting massive brain death. Sorry kids, you'll have to take it from here... though i was thinking about something involving washing his back if you want my opinion.**


End file.
